The use of automatic controls to manage electrical and mechanical devices has been adopted in some industries. Some automation tools have also migrated to consumer use, although adoption of home automation has been limited to hobbyists or those who can pay for custom installations. Typically, home automation systems include control devices that can automatically control electrical and/or mechanical devices. The control devices may also include sensors for detection, feedback, and/or reporting. A centralized control logic may be used to communicate with these devices, and users will typically make settings or adjustments at the control logic.
Current home automation systems provide many advantages once the systems are installed and configured correctly. The installation and configuration of these systems is not trivial, however. Even if the typical consumer could handle the physical installation of devices, the connection, troubleshooting, and control of the devices may require specialized tools and skills.
Although integrated home automation systems provide more flexibility than simple timers or other automatic controls, they still require a user to intervene when a situation changes. For example, an automatic lighting system may be set to turn out certain outside lights at sunset. An automated system can use a clock, calendar, and latitude data to turn the lights on precisely at sunset every day. However, if the user desires to change this routine for special occasions, the user must typically visit the controller logic and make the appropriate changes there.
It will be appreciated that automation systems will likely grow in capability and complexity. Therefore it is desirable to provide an easy way to install and control these automation systems, and control should be accessible at any time and wherever the user may be at the time.